Caution: Offspring Onboard
by enchantment1972
Summary: What if Rose had found the Doctor sooner? When Rose re-enters the Doctor's life, she brings Jenny back along with her. The Doctor's all set to explain about his daughter, but it's Rose who a surprise in store for him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

The Doctor sighs wearily as he drops down onto the jump seat, stretching his legs out to rest his converse on the TARDIS console. An irritated hum permeates the air at the rudeness of this gesture and a small shower of sparks is quick to let him know it.

"Oi! Do you mind?" he yelps in pain as he jerks his feet away. He leans back on the jump seat, his shoes remaining firmly on the floor as he closes his eyes in exhaustion. "It's been a really hard day."

And it had been hard, every day this time of year was hard, the anniversary of the day when he lost his Rose. At this time every year, he leaves a bouquet of roses, pink and yellow ones of course, at Canary Wharf in honor of her courage and sacrifice and…well, just in honor of her honestly. It was the only time that he ever went back there.

He is so lost in thought at her memory that he doesn't hear the click of the lock as it turns nor even the door as it opens, it's not until he opens his eyes and spies the woman standing inside his TARDIS that he realizes that he's no longer alone. "Hello," murmurs Rose. "Do you have room for one more?"

"Rose?" he whispers in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is," she answers with a huge grin, "and I've brought a Plus One."

"What?" he shouts in way of inquiry as he leaps to his feet. "What on Earth are you on about, Rose Tyler? If you have any ideas about having a Plus One at all then it had better be m-"

His words trail away as Rose's guest comes into his view and he watches in amazement as the memory of his daughter is brought back to life. Alive. Returned to him at last through some miracle or other as incredible, actual, not a dream this time, living and breathing, life.

"Jenny? But how…?" His eyes volleyball back and forth between the two women as his gaze beseeches an answer. "Rose, how are the two of you here?"

"Well, it's a long story," she drawls as she takes Jenny's hand and they move towards him, "but suffice to say that I ended up on the planet Messaline at one point in my travels and apparently," indicating Jenny, "it became a exceedingly crucial point."

His eyebrows rise at this bit of news as he wonders how she's here and how she's traveling at all without both universes collapsing. He feels as though he's about to regenerate from dying to ask her millions of questions but nevertheless, he remains uncharacteristically silent as he awaits the answers that she's willing to provide him now.

"So much later I met a young man," she ignores his muttered 'Of course' and continues, "named Cline and he told me all about your visit and about Jenny and how she regenerated after you left, and then with a little help, I found her on my next jump."

"Hi, Dad," greets Jenny as she lets go of Rose's hand and runs into her father's arms. "I've missed you!"

He crushes her to him, still unable to believe in this precious gift, or should he say gifts, that the universe is allowing him to have and hopefully to keep. "Oh, Jenny, I've missed you too!" He draws back, tears trailing down his cheeks, and kisses her forehead. "I can't believe that you're really here!"

This time, Jenny's the one to pull away from their embrace, concern written all over her features. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly while she uses her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

He hazards a quick glance at Rose before he answers. He hasn't tried to maintain eye contact with her any longer than necessary because he's been too afraid that the moment that he looks at her and fully takes her in, he won't be able to break his gaze away from her once he does.

"Of course I'm happy to see you; I'm thrilled to see you! _**Both **_of you!" he hastily amends in a gruff tone, before rubbing his hands over his face to remove any remaining traces of tears.

Jenny beams at her father before turning to Rose and inquiring, "Mum, why are you standing all the way over there? Come join us!"

"Mum?" quizzes the Doctor with a distasteful expression on his face. "That's rather rude, Jenny. Rose may be a few years older than you but that's no reason to be cheeky."

Jenny rolls her eyes and divulges, "But she is my mum, Dad, my biological mum."

He swivels back to Rose in bewilderment to find her grinning like a loon. "Congratulations, Doctor, we have a daughter!"

"Wh-wh-what? But…wh-what?" he sputters incoherently while staring at them agape.

Still learning about personal space, Jenny stretches up on tip toe to analyze the Doctor's expression. "I've never seen anyone's eyes bulge like that before." She tilts her head in consideration. "Is that a Time Lord thing?"

He gives her a dry look as he places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back from him. "No, it's not a Time Lord thing; I've merely had a bit of a shock!"

"Is he going to run now, Mum?" she queries as she directs her gaze between each parent. "Mum's told me that blokes do runners when they find out that their girlfriends are going to have a child. Although technically, I'm already here and you already know about me but are you still going to run? Because you're awfully good at running and I'm not so sure that we'd find you again."

The Doctor crosses his arms defensively over his chest while offering an affronted stance. He looks over to Rose for support and his countenance immediately softens once he sees her nervously biting her lip in distress.

"Actually, Doctor," she frets as she notes his continued silence; "I'd kind of like to know the answer to that myself."

"Rose…no, no, no, no," he rambles while he strides over to her and picks up her hands to place them firmly over his hearts. "No running away, not anymore, not unless it involves running for our lives and you by my side."

"Really?" she asks uncertainly.

He resolutely presses her hands right against his hearts and vows, "Really, really." He gently squeezes her fingers and states, "But Rose, I'm completely gobsmacked here so you have to help me out. How is it possible that you're Jenny's mother?" His eyes widen as a sudden thought occurs to him. "Was it Bad Wolf?"

"No, it was General Cobb." She waves a hand dismissively in the air. "Well, General Cobb and his progeneration machine."

Jenny chimes in to explain further. "Mum's first trip to Messaline wasn't when she first heard about me, she had been there before. Right before you, actually."

The Doctor's attention is drawn back to Rose when she picks up the conversation. "I wasn't there for very long, just long enough to get the 'tour' as it were and have my DNA extracted by General Cobb. I was trying to make him see reason and offer my help when the Dimension Canon pulled me back to the other universe." She holds up her hand to stop the Doctor from interrupting when he begins to open his mouth. "I'll explain later about how I've been able to travel between universes without destroying anything, and we will definitely talk about that because the darkness is coming."

"Jackie's here?" His eyes dart towards the TARDIS door in a panic. "Is she outside or do we still have time to leave?"

Jenny laughs out loud before sobering her expression enough to inform her father, "Gran told me what to do if you started making fun of her," and instantly proceeds to draw her hand back to deliver the infamous Tyler slap.

The Doctor reels back in horror at his offspring's actions while Rose intervenes and blocks her daughter's blow. "Jenny, love, that won't be necessary, your Gran was just kidding." Both the Doctor and Jenny return looks of identical skepticism at her statement causing her to add sheepishly, "Well…sort of."

"Anyway," she relates as she attempts to move the conversation back on track, "when I ended up back there, Cline told me all about your visit and that I had just missed Jenny. He also told me that there had been a malfunction with the machine during my first visit and that it had been unable to duplicate my DNA to create a soldier, and I had never realized because I disappeared before they had even attempted it." She gazes lovingly at her daughter who wraps her arm around Rose's waist and cuddles into her side. "At least it didn't duplicate until your DNA came into play and then they both mixed to create Jenny," she finishes with a bright smile.

The Doctor merely stares at the women standing before him in sheer awe before murmuring, "Our daughter…my family." He holds his arms out wide to them and requests, "Come here."

They eagerly rush into his arms and as he enfolds them in his embrace, he knows that he has never felt so happy, so complete and so full of hope and promise…not since he last traveled with Rose. He holds them to him greedily, protectively and possessively, and makes a solemn oath then and there to cling to his family as fiercely as he will to the emotions that they invoke within him. He brushes kisses across the top of their heads along with brushing their consciousness and sends the mental declaration, _My family…mine_, followed by a wave of emotion containing the depth of his love.

"I should have known," he quips as he loosens his grip enough to allow them to breathe properly and regain their mental bearings. "The Tyler grin and the extraordinary level of gymnastics skills, who else's daughter could she be?"

He pulls them close again until Jenny's muffled voice pleads, "Dad, I need to come up for air, I don't know how to activate my extra respiratory bypass yet!" As he reluctantly drops his arms from around them, Jenny takes a few steps back and peers down the hall hopefully. "We haven't eaten since this morning and I could do with a snack. Do you mind if I raid your galley? Oh, and Mum, can I check out your old room?"

"Of course, Jenny, help yourself to anything at all! What's mine is yours!" replies the Doctor cordially before pointing his finger at her in warning. "Except for the cupboard full of jam, that's mine. But anything else is fine, other than the edible ball bearings and the bananas. Those especially, they're from Villengard!"

Rose snorts in amusement and sarcastically advises, "Why don't you just have some bread and water, love?" She sends the Doctor a mock glare. "As long as it's not banana bread, you should be fine. And if you have any trouble finding my room, ask the TARDIS for help and just remember that my room is the one -"

"The one that's all in pink, I know, I know!" yells Jenny as she runs down the hall, thrilled at finally having the chance to explore the blue box that her mother has been telling her all about. "See you later!"

"Not one for big emotional reunions, I take it?" observes the Doctor as he watches Jenny bounce from room to room.

"Nope," responds Rose matter-of-factly while popping the p. "I wonder where she gets that from," she ponders aloud while shooting him a pointed look.

Clearing his throat as he averts his gaze from her, he turns back to be, just as Rose is, completely captivated by Jenny's boundless enthusiasm. Her parents chuckle in amusement as they watch her disappear around a corner after leaving a trail of open doors to various rooms in her wake.

"She's awfully good at running herself, she must be our daughter." He bears an anxious expression as he wonders, "Do you think that she'll want to stay here?"

"Oh, I believe so, especially after all the stories that she's heard from me about our old adventures." She chuckles softly as she muses, "In fact, I'd gather that you'd have a pretty hard time getting rid of her. I think you're stuck with her now."

"Stuck with the two of you, that's not so bad." He studies her with an expectant gaze. "Unless…how long are you going to stay with me, Rose Tyler?"

"Forever." The reply leaves her lips without any hesitation or doubt. "That is…if you want me to."

He reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair before tucking a few strands behind her hair and leaving the ends to trail through his fingers. "That's something that you never even need to question, Rose. I'll always want forever with you."

They stand in each other's company, simply enjoying the quiet of the moment, the freedom to stand still and revel in each other's presence and well as in their love. The Doctor eventually breaks his gaze to start rummaging through his pockets like a madman. His eyes light up like a small boy on Christmas morning when he discovers what he was searching for and withdraws a small jewel that he immediately offers to Rose.

"It's a White Point Star diamond, they're only found on Gallifrey." When her brow wrinkles in confusion, he explains, "Gallifrey was my home planet."

Although her eyes widen at this long hidden secret, she wisely stays silent. If the Doctor is finally opening up enough to reveal the name of his planet to her then he must want to tell her something very important.

"I've carried this around in my pocket since I lost you," he admits quietly as he looks down at the diamond before lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I had it with me that day at Canary Wharf because I was going to ask Jackie for your hand in marriage once we arrived at her flat and I could speak with her alone. It may seem old-fashioned to you but it was the custom of my people to ensure that you had obtained the family's consent before joining Houses. And then I was going to ask you to marry me…that is…if you'd have me."

Barely a heartbeat passes before Rose recites his earlier response to her. "That's something that you never even need to question, Doctor."

With a strong tug on the lapels of his jacket, she kisses him with all of the love and passion that she carries within her and he returns it with equal fervor while thrusting one hand into her hair to hold her in place as his other hand drags her flush against him. And whether through the power of Bad Wolf, The Oncoming Storm, or simply because the universe owes them this one moment, they share a vision of promise of everything that they can and will ever be throughout time and space, and for these two, that's quite a lot.

While the passion and promise never fade, the urgency does lessen and the couple slowly drifts back to themselves as they pull apart. They rest their foreheads against each other's as they continue to hold onto one another in an attempt to restore their breathing to normal.

"I hope that was a yes," comments the Doctor while still breathing heavily, even with the benefit of an extra respiratory bypass. Rose's giggle and wide grin is all of the answer that he requires and he smiles madly back at her as he notes, "Now all we need to do is fashion it into a ring."

"I believe that I can help you with that, Doctor." Rose takes a deep steadying breath and then with steadfast concentration, emits a golden glow from her eyes which rapidly settles into a soft yellow haze around the precious stone and creates a ring.

Having practically lost all mental function at that point, the Doctor can only stare at her as he is once again rendered speechless since her arrival. She leans closer into him and feels intense joy and relief abound within her as she is finally able to fulfill the promise that she made so long ago. "When I told you forever, my Doctor, I meant it."

His stunned expression quickly morphs into one of pure manic joy. "Are you telling me that I am truly going to travel with you, the love of my lives, and our beautiful daughter for as long as our forevers shall last?" At her nod, he picks her up without warning and swings her around and around in endless circles whooping with delight until Rose laughingly and breathlessly begs him to set her down.

Since he has no desire to let her go anytime soon, he compromises by carrying her over to the jump seat and keeping her firmly seated atop his lap as he slides the ring onto her finger. They cuddle into each other while the TARDIS dims the lighting of the console room until only the gentle glow of the time rotor remains.

"I can't quite believe it," whisper the Doctor, as if afraid to disturb the quiet of the hushed room. "This day began so hopelessly, horridly wrong and now you and Jenny, you've turned everything upside right again!" He turns to her with a vow that's not only reflected in his gaze but flashes across her mind as well. _And nothing, but __**nothing**__, Rose Tyler, will ever separate any of us ever again!_

She sighs in blissful release, not only at his declaration but at his determination, and she finally allows the peace that she's been missing since she was taken from him to fill her and grants herself the acceptance of knowing that everything will be alright. "Yes," agrees Rose wholeheartedly as she nuzzles into him. "At least until Jenny discovers boys."

"Ohhhh, Rose," groans the Doctor into her neck as he puts on a sad pout.

"Don't worry, Doctor," soothes Rose as she tilts his jaw with her finger to resume their kissing session. "We'll deal with that particular storm when we come to it."

And that's the last coherent thought that either of them had for a very long time.

**THE END**


End file.
